poisoned blood
by Zero Kurosaki
Summary: a story that involes love,death,sacrifice,fighting,and alot of CLOTI so go ahead and read it
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK**

_i crawled over to my bloody friend a sword in one hand lying on the ground its my fault_

_"Z-Zack" i say in a timid voice_

_then he says something "for the both of us"_

_"for the both of us?" what was he trying to tell me?_

_"that's right you're gonna"_

_"you're gonna?" what is he saying he trying to tell me something then he pulled my head down to his chest "live...you'll be my living legacy " then he lets me go and i leave the blood of Zack on my face_

_then he hands me his sword "my honor my dreams they're yours now"_

_i take it and he shoves it at me then i say in confusion "I'm your living legacy?" then his eyes close and he dies so i scream_

**flashback over**

i still mourn over his death and Aerith's death...Aerith...she was like my sister and i let her die in my arms...Sephiroth...he killed her. that bastard i killed him he wanted to take everything from me but he already took 2 people i love as siblings they where my family but they are together and happy and that makes me happy. I walk in the 7th heaven bar and see my best friend Tifa serving drinks to drunk men.

"hey Tifa" her head pops up

"oh hey Cloud can you help me?"

"ok what do you need help with?"

"kicking them all out i left my gloves upstairs and i can't leave the bar"

"ok no problem"

then we kick out the last costumer and lock up "thanks cloud i owe you a lot"

yeah she does i got punched by a costumer and it left a bruise then she sees my face and her eyes are deep with worry "are you ok?"

'I'm fine" then she grabs my hand "no your not come on" the she leads me to the kitchen and she cleaned it up "you need to be careful Cloud one day your gonna get killed" then i giggle "your right I'll try to be more careful ma'am"

"good now go to bed its almost midnight" then i laugh "ok ok I'll go to bed you need to go to bed"

so i kept my word and went to sleep.

a/n: yeah yeah i know a boring and confusing chapter but trust me it will get better there will be romance action adventure suspense horror and tragedy so don't get your nickers in a twist (who says nickers) oh well you catch my drift ok more chapters are coming

heres a sneak peek:**i sit in the dark room waiting to die i think of Tifa and the day we kissed now i will never see her again but i saved her life and sacrificed my own...but i kept the promise i made to here a long time ago... **

HA HA HA gave told you a big hint of whats happening huh? keep reading and you'll get more XD


	2. Chapter 2

(normal POV)

then next day Cloud walked outside to the Fenrir he jumped on and sped off when he was riding to make a delivery he heard a voice say

_"Cloud?"_

he looked around no one there then he heard the name again

_"Cloud?"_

then the white light he hasn't seen sense he defeated Sephiroth then he heard the soft voice again_  
_

_"cloud?"_

then he turned around and saw Aerith standing there in the middle of a field of flowers "Aerith?"

_"yes its me silly what are you doing"_

"what do you mean what am i doing?"

_"i meant with your life all you been doing is dwelling over me and Zack's death its time to move on if you don't well then I'm just worried for you"_

_"yeah buddy when are you going to move on?"_

then Zack walks forward and puts a hand on Aerith's shoulder "Zack?"

_"yeah its me you stupid ass move on get a girlfriend start smiling more but promise me and Aerith you will not dwell on our deaths it was never your fault and make me another promise just for me?"_

"k shoot?"

_"if you are to get a girlfriend ask Tifa out i know you like her and she likes you"_

he was hesitant at first then he nodded _"there you go buddy now we need to back to the life stream"_

then Cloud yelled "WAIT" but he was to late and he was back on the Fenrir driving.

where Tifa was she was cleaning up then the familiar red headed long haired turk walked in the Tifa gave him a 'what do you want look' "yo! Tifa can you get me a drink?"

"no Reno"

"why whats wrong"

then he came beside her and stroked her hair then she slapped him but her dodged "woah what was that for?"

"get your grimy fucking dirty hand off of me"

"hey no need for that"

then she walked behind the bar and reno sat on a bar stool then he said "heres the real reason i'm here i wanted to show you something tomorrow?"

"are you asking me out?"

"no just going somewhere as a outing with a friend"

"no"

"please" then he tired giving her a puppy look but it looked like a hobo trying to punch and steal money

"fine just as friends if you make one move towards me i will kill you with my own bare fucking hands and slaughter you then feed you to the dogs outside in the ally"

"ok ok i get you tomorrow at noon is that ok"

"fine now get out or I'll kick your ass" then he walked out and dialed a number into his PHS then said into the phone "she fell right into our trap now be here at noon"

a/n: MWHAHAHA i come up with evil things next chapter will have a cloti romance so YAY! after that will be the "outing" for reno and Tifa yeah yeah i know i use "fuck" to much get over it XP) well go to the next chapter you stupid ass XD -


	3. chapter 3

When Cloud got home he ran inside and saw Tifa sitting there doing homework with Denzel then looked up and saw Cloud then smiled (a/n: Marlene moved back with Barret she is not in this story)

"hey Tifa hi Denzel"

then Denzel looked up and saw him "CLOUD!" then went up and hugged him then Tifa giggle

"ok Denzel finish your homework and then you can sleep over at your friends tonight" then he nodded then Tifa came over and said "Denzel is staying at his friends tonight and i got a lot to do tonight with the bar can you help please Cloud"

"ok ok I'll help i always help when you ask"

"i know that" then she kissed him on the check and went back to helping Denzel then Cloud blushed and went upstairs to get out of his work clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt with a wolf on it and a pair of black tennis shoes then he came downstairs and Denzel's friend's mom was picking him up then Tifa waved bye to them.

then opened the bar then costumers flooded into 7th heaven we where getting off to a great start the jukebox was playing last resort by papa roach and some drunk costumers were singing to it so me and Tifa kicked them out by 12:00 we kicked out every other costumer and started cleaning up the bar during the clean up Tifa said "hey cloud"

"yeah Teef?"

"i forgot to tell you i'm going out with reno its not a date its a 'outing' is that ok?"

"yeah I'm fine with it Teef you don't half to ask me if you want to go out"

"well i asked you because after i want to go on a date with you"

then Cloud looked up at her and blushed at the question "sure i would love to"

then they looked at each other for a minute then Cloud stepped closer and then leaned in and kissed Tifa the she wrapped her hands around his neck then he wrapped his hands around her waist and then they passionately kissed for 10 seconds then split then he hugged her and she laid her head on his chest then said "i can hear your heart beat"

"come on its time for bed "then they walked upstairs hand and hand then kissed again then they went into there rooms and went to sleep then Cloud laid awake thinking about Tifa then he heard a knock at the door and Tifa walked in then said "i can't sleep"

"me either"

"can i sleep here tonight"

then he smiled and said "ok come on" then she climbed into the bed and put her head on his chest then he wrapped his arm around her then they both went to sleep peacefully

where reno and the turks were at they where talking about whats the plan "ok here is how it goes i pick up Tifa and then we both get in my my car and then we drive here then he capture her then we call Cloud and he comes to the rescue then he give up his life for hers sounds like a plan"

then Elena, Rude, Tseng, nod in response then Elena said "then we take him to the boss alive?"

"no we take him dead then we get our money" Reno corrected

"then we do what?" questioned Rude

"then we use the money to do whatever we want with it" reno said

"why not we use him to lure the others?" Elena mumbled

'thats a good idea we use him to get the others then we kill them all!" Tseng shouted

"then its settled we kidnap Tifa tomorrow..." Reno said with a evil grin

a/n: OH GODZ they are so evil and i force them to be XD i love being evil ok next chapter over there


	4. Chapter 4

when Cloud woke up he walked over to his closet to get his clothes then Tifa woke up then saw what he was doing then walked over and crossed her arms.

"what?"

"Cloud Strife you are not doing to work today"

"why?"

"because you promised me that you will spend the day with Denzel...and that was a week ago"

"what?why bring it up now?"

"because i will be gone with reno and you get the chance to spend time with him and he comes home when i leave"

"but-"

"NO! no buts! you are going to spend the day with him and you are going to have fun!"Tifa demanded

"ok ok i will"

"good" then she kissed him on the cheek and went to her room to get ready. she wore black slip on boots with a white tee-shirt that said "heart breaker" with a broken heart behind it and a pair of jean shorts (a/n: the outfit Tifa is wearing is a outfit i have i lost my boots thou -crys- :( well back to the story...) then she walked downstairs at 11:50 to wait then reno came through the door at 12:10

"ready to go"

"lets get this over with" then they walked out to Reno's red mustang then drove off then Cloud came downstairs and the waited then at 12:45 then called where Denzel is at and a sobbing mother answered

"hello?" she said sniffling

"what happened ma'am?"

"my son he's gone! i woke up this morning then looked for him and i can't find him! but i saw a man across the street stuffing the kids in the car i couldn't save them in time!"

"what did he look like?"

"well he was bald black man with black sunglasses and he had a girl with him she had blond hair and wore a similar suit to the man" then she started crying again

"I'll get your kid and Denzel back"

then she said "ok be careful is Denzel yours?"

"yes" then he hung up and ran out the door then got back on his PHS and called Tifa all he heard was her screaming "LET ME GO NOW""LET GO""CLOUD HELP" then Reno said "come and get her if you want her" then he laugh evilly and hung up then Cloud started up his Fenrir and spun off as Quick as he can

FLASHBACK

_"Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, all right?" Tifa asked_

_"What?" Cloud said puzzled_

_"Whenever I"m in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once."_

_"What?" Cloud was still puzzled at the questions_

_"Come on-! Promise me-!" demanded Tifa_

_"All right... I promise."_

FASHBACK OVER

when Cloud arrived where the turks are he slammed the door open with the fusion sword in one hand then he saw Tifa cuffed and a bandana was tied over her mouth,she was sitting on the ground no one was in the room then he ran over to her and whisper "tifa?" then he removed the bandana then she moaned and looked up at him her face had blood running down the side of her face and she had a cut on the side of her cheek and had a bruise on the other

"oh my god tifa!" then she looked up at him and said

"run..."

"no I'm not leaving without you"

"its a trap run..." then she was fell asleep

then he uncuffed Tifa and laid her head in his lap. then the Turks came in then Rufus walked in and said "hello Cloud"


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

NOTE TO MY READERS

if you read this yes it is confusing type of writing but i promise i will do better for you guys give me a comment thinking should i do better or keep the way i'm writing your opinion not mine love you guys

3,

thetoph333

or if you play free realms find me as Maggie Moonflower of hobo studios or on you tube as veronicaluv101

**(SPOILER for you guys for being awesome: cloud lives reno dies)**

like i said I'm evil ;)


	6. Chapter 6

(cloud's POV)

i was pissed i wanted to run over there and kill him then i tighten the grip on my sword ready to swing he beat up Tifa.

"no need for violence Cloud"

then Reno's cocky voice spoke up "yeah or we can kill you,her and the rest of AVALANCHE"

then i let go of my sword and surrendered then 2 Turks walked up behind me and cuffed me

"now take him to a special place for him oh and take her back to her house let her live"

then they took me in a dark room then pushed me in "don't try anything to escape" then they slammed the door then i crawled in the corner and sat there i sat in the dark room waiting to die i think of Tifa and the day we kissed now i will never see her again but i saved her life and sacrificed my own...but i kept the promise i made to here a long time ago... that promise i will never forget.

"i promised you" i was now whispering to myself

that promise i will never forget that promise i know the next time i see light i will die for Yuffie,Barret,red 13,Cid,Reeve,Vincent,and Tifa...

(normal POV)

when Tifa woke up she was in her room at 7th heaven then she looked around for Cloud _hes not here_ then she remembered that he saved her life yet again then she picked up the phone and started to dial Yuffie's number then it picked up

"hello?"

"YUFFIE!"

"whoa girl chill out whats wrong"

"Clouds in trouble he risked his life to save mine i'll start calling you call Reeve, Barret,and Vincent I'll call Cid then we'll get get Red to come help to alright?"

"ok got it bye"

"bye"

then she dialed for Cid then he picked up

"hello?"

"Cid Clouds in trouble"

"what? how did this happen?"

"long story short he saved my life and now he is going to die if we don't save him'

"ok ok did you tell the others?"

"Yuffie's calling them and one more favor"

"what would that be"

"we need to go get red from Cosmo Canyon how long will it take to get to him on the Highwind?"

"um that will take us less than 15 minutes to get there"

"ok come get me then we go get red then we pick up the rest like Yuffie and Barret kay?"

"alright I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"bye"

"bye"

then she dung up and then ran upstairs to get her gloves then she remembered they took denzel now she needs to save him to now she can be the hero to Cloud.

_10 minutes later_

Tifa walked outside and saw the Highwind above her then Cid thrown down a rope and then Tifa started to climb up. when she got up she and Cid started to fly towards Cosmo Canyon

_15 minutes later_

when they reached Cosmo Canyon Tifa ran out as fast as she can then red saw and was confused

"Tifa whats wrong?"

"no time to explain here I'll explain it on the ship"

then they ran on the ship and flew away then Tifa caught her breath and said "Cloud was captured by the Turks to save me now we need to save him"

"what? but can't he escape himself?"

"no they took his sword and the gloves i had with me but i brought the other gloves i have"

"ok who else do we need to get?"

"we need to pick up Yuffie and Barret at Wutai and Kalm Cid how long will that take us?"

"about an hour"

"we don't have that much time can you make it go faster?"

"a little then it will only take us half an hour"

"then lets do the half an hour go"

then Cid put on the turbo then it went faster in no time they reached Wutai then Kalm.

a/n: so... what did you think? good,bad,awesome,eh well tell me in the reviews and I'll keep writing but i will be gone for a while again I'm going on another vacation for 2 weeks so i will post more chapters in mid July so R&R! just plz wait and i promise you i will end the story by the end of summer i half to...stupid school XP uh i will not have a computer at school by enjoy i am making a couple of songfic for you guys ENJOY! :)


	7. Chapter 7

a/n:sorry for the wait and thanks for the hits! R&R i love you all! who wants a hug?

chapter 7

"this way guys" Tifa and the rest of the gang ran though the halls of ShinRa's house then Shotgun and Shirken showed up in front of then they said "stop or we will kill you!"

then Tifa said "oh yeah 7 against 2 what are the odds?"

"the odds..." shirken tried to say then Tifa said "yeah so i thought" then she came at them and punched one in the face and kicked the other. "ok they're knocked out lets go" then they all ran toward the door with 2 guards in front of it then on said "stop! your surrounded"

"by who?" then 10 guards surrounded them "give up" then Tifa gave a smirk to the rest then they all attacked Barret shot 3 guards then Yuffie used her shirken to kill out 4 guards then Cid and Vincent killed then they all killed the rest plus the 2 guards. then Tifa took a deep breath "i hope this is the door" then she kicked it open. there he was cuffed to a chair moaning in pain

(Cloud's POV)

i wake up to the sound of a voice its so familiar the scent of alcohol, leather and sweat. then i open my eyes and find Tifa calling my name to wake me up the i say "T-Tifa?"

then she smiled and hugged me oh my god it feels good to hold her again "Cloud are you ok?"

"i'm fine" i answer then i give her a kiss it feels so good to have her lips on mine again then Barret called to us to make us break our kiss "hey spike! Tifa! we need to get out of here!" then she uncuffed me and a hug her back then we ran down the hall but we where stopped by 2 familiar turks with Denzel and his friend.

(normal POV)

Reno and Rude stood in front of them holding the 2 kids then Reno called out to them "yo! move one step closer we kill them" Tifa and Cloud were in the back then they nodded to each other then Tifa whispered to Yuffie "yuffie distract them while me and Cloud sneak behind them from another hall way" then yuffie said "got it"

then Cloud and Tifa snuck around them they heard Reno say "on your knees" then Tifa came behind him and put a dagger to his neck "you first" then she slit his throat then Reno fell to the ground...dead (a/n:TOLD YOU he will die! anyway...) then Rude stood there shocked then Tifa put the dagger in his chest and he fell against the wall dead (a/n: :D anyway...)

then Tifa said "lets go" then they all ran outside to the highwind with denzel and his friend then they took off then Tifa held denzel and cloud close then cloud whispered in Tifa's ear "you did it tifa you saved me and denzel" then she closed her eyes and said "i know i did it" then he kissed her forehead

_**THE END :D hope you like it!**_


End file.
